


richie loves halloween, but stan and eddie love him more

by bemorechill



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Streddie, Trick or Treating, but somebody needs to make happy streddie content smh, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemorechill/pseuds/bemorechill
Summary: Stan and Eddie, age 17, absolutely did not want to go trick-or-treating.Richie, however, very much did.





	richie loves halloween, but stan and eddie love him more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hatchergold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatchergold/gifts).

“Richie, really, I’ll just _buy_ you the candy.”  
“Yeah Rich, it’s gonna be pretty fucking cold.”

Stan and Eddie, age 17, absolutely did not want to go trick-or-treating.

“It’s not the same! that’s cheating!”

Richie, however, very much did.

-  
Stan was a notorious candy passer outer. He loves dressing up, but hates walking around in the dark. The perfect solution.

Eddie, though, _hates_ Halloween. The decorations are everywhere, and don’t even get him started on that nasty fake cobweb shit. He wants nothing to do with it. Maybe this started three years ago when he almost puked after kissing Richie’s greasepaint covered lips that fateful October 31st, but nobody needs to know. 

“_Please_, it’s the last year we have before college fucks it up, and I already got you costumes! You can’t say no to that. So _ha_.”

And it was then that Richie knew he won. Or maybe it was when he noticed his boyfriends’ gazes soften as his face flushed, clearly getting worked up over this. But that would mean admitting to almost crying over Halloween, and that’s not something he was about to do. Besides, it was much more fun to hear them admit it. 

-  
To see the three boys walking down the street together must have felt like a fever dream. Richie was practically dragging the other two from house to house, ignoring the occasion _I’m cold_ or _Rich, I’m tired, leave me alone_. If there was really any malice behind the words, he’d know. But until the hidden smiled left Eddie and Stans faces, they were going to get as much candy as possible, god damnit.

_“Richie what the fuck”_

_Stan and Eddie held the offending articles of clothing, noses scrunched at their boyfriend who just stared back at them with a twinkle in his eyes and a lopsided grin._

_“Well, I figured you might enjoy it more if you got to dress as your favorite things. So Eddie, you’re me, and Stan is Dr Phil, because i know he’ll always be number one in his heart, and I’m okay with that.”_

_Richie sighed obnoxiously, gently shoving the two towards his bedroom._

_“Now get changed! We have to be put there in 20 minutes if we wanna get the good stuff.”_

So that is how Richie Tozier (2.0), Dr Phil, and a ridiculously cheesy sexy black cat found themselves strolling down the streets of Derry together, hand in hand.

-  
Eventually, even Richie got tired of walking.

“Alright, my whiskers are starting to wipe off because _some people_ can’t stop kissing my cheek, so I declare it’s movie time boys.”

He raised an eyebrow, looking between the two, grinning as they quickly nodded. Stan, however, groaned, narrowing his eyes at Richie.

“Fuck you for making me go to a theatre dressed like this.”

Richie laughed, slinging an arm over Stan’s shoulder.

“Oh but _doctor, I think you look absolutely _ravishing_.”_

_Stan elbowed Richie’s stomach, but leaned into his side, reaching out a hand for Eddie to hold._

_“Fuck. you! He’s not even a real doctor!”_

_And as the movie came to an end, Stan and Eddie shared a glance and a small smile over Richie’s (who was spread out over their laps as gracefully as one could get with cinema armrests in the way) head._

_ _Yeah.  
Maybe Halloween isn’t so bad after all._ _

**Author's Note:**

> i have not posted since i decided it was an okay thing to post bmc fanfiction. uh oh. i’m back babey, now with a short streddie one shot as i get back into the swing of things. i’ve been an it fan for two years but have always been too scared to post fics for it??? lmao anyway, here we are now. if i have to deal w one more ‘stan loves richie but richie loves eddie’ fic i am going to cry.  
and yes, my user is bemorechill. yes i’m too proud of snatching it to get rid of it. don’t @ me.
> 
> my main tumblr is neutralmjlkhotel if u wanna pop in and say hello !!


End file.
